Dinner Date
by theblacklist2
Summary: Set few weeks after Lizzie refuses the apartment from Red. She changes her mind :) Lizzington.


**Hi :) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own The Blacklist.**

* * *

"I'll take it."

"Take what?" Red questioned, watching as her manicured hand paused on the handle of the car door. Her body was twisted, facing away from him. She let out a breath, trying to remain casual when she replied. Trying to act like it wasn't a big deal. She glanced out the tinted window at her dodgy little motel entrance. The groundskeeper was smoking outside, eyeing up the black sedan she didn't want to get out of. The man, who introduced himself as Marty when she first arrived, was holding a weed eater in his hand. There wouldn't be much of a garden left if he used it. It was full of weed, wandering dew all over the brick wall.

Trapping her in.

She just had to get out.

"The apartment. If it's still available."

Red hummed in delight, his eyes focussing on the way Lizzie's hair was braided. It must be difficult doing such an intricate braid. "May i ask what changed your mind?" His gaze travelled across to her temple, and while he couldn't see her face, he knew she was frowning.

Lizzie shrugged, the woolen scarf hiding her tightly closed lips as her shoulders lifted. She turned to look at him, surprised to see a concerned Red instead of smug, 'I'm so glad you've come to your senses' Red.

"Honestly? I don't know." She replied. "The garden sucks."

He nodded, his lips moving together as if he was sucking a cough lolly. "It's not the finest garden I've seen." He agreed. "I will have Dembe drop the key around to you within the hour. "

"Great." Lizzie turned, gifted him a small smile before opening the door. "Thank you." She nodded. "I owe you."

"Dinner."

"What?" She stopped, turning in her seat to look at him again.

"You did just say you owe me. Which i would usually disagree, but since you're making an effort to accept the apartment, i guess i should make an effo-"

"Wait, that's what i owe you? Dinner?" She asked, bewildered. Out of everything he could ask for he wanted dinner?

His arm moved and he leaned his elbow against the window, smiling at her. "Yes. You choose the time, the place. Just let me know. I'm very much looking forward to it."

"No fulcrum? No money- "

He chuckled softly to interrupt her, his head shaking as it tilted towards her. "If you don't want to have dinner with me, then that's okay, Lizzie. But, i will accept nothing else."

"Right," Lizzie stared at him, confused. Dinner? She still couldn't quite get her head around it. What would she wear? A dress? Her perfume she saved for special occasions? "Thank you for the ride," She managed to get out despite her awol thoughts.

"I hope you enjoy your first night at the Audrey, Lizzie." He farewelled. "I'm so pleased you came to your senses."

And there it was.

Lizzie rolled her eyes at him, briefly thanked Dembe who had been silent throughout the strange exchange, and walked up to the entrance of her motel.

"Hi Marty."

He nodded in greeting, puffed a cloud of smoke to the side. She appreciated that it wasn't in her direction. "Your car?"

"Uh, no." Lizzie smiled politely, noticing that the car was still parked. Red would wait until she got inside. "Work colleague."

"Rich guy."

Indeed, Lizzie thought.

He just gave me an apartment.

* * *

It was a few weeks later when Lizzie had finally decided she would ask Red to dinner. It's not that she wanted to, but then, it wasn't that she didn't want to either. He had been rather pleasant to work with since moving into the Audrey. Oh..the Audrey. Audrey, Audrey, Audrey. She could right a song about her love for it. It was now excitement that she felt every time she left work, no longer the dread of returning to her motel. Her motel's name wasn't even worth remembering. The bliss that swamped her everytime she swiped her key card, and entered her not so little nest of a home was overwhelming. And after three weeks she still hadn't got use to it. Also, she agreed with Red, she loved sitting on the deck chair on the small patio, even when temperatures were below freezing. She just liked to sit there and take in the view he was so sure she'd love. Well, who wouldn't? Sip from her glass of wine, wrap the mohair blanket a little tighter around her. Then, later, when it was dark and the sky was clear, she'd put on her warmest fluffy socks, grab a thicker blanket from the linen cupboard and sit back with a hot cup of peppermint tea. Contemplating life.

She spent a lot of time on that balcony.

Red hadn't even mentioned the apartment, or asked how it was going. She hadn't brought it up either. She wanted to thank him again of course, but she hadn't found the time between cases. Which was a small lie, because saying thanks again really wouldn't take much effort. Or time. Which is why, after a day out and about, driving in circles around the city, chasing down the next blacklister she finally decided to mention the whole dinner thing to Red.

As she entered her office, she was surprised to find him sitting in one of the wooden chairs opposite her desk, flipping through a National Geographic magazine. He must have been hunting through her collection.

"What are you still doing here?" She asked, instantly feeling bad for her clipped tone. Especially when all he did was smile at her as soon as she entered.

"You're not leaving?" He asked, watching her slip on her coat with great interest. The way her nimble fingers did up each button with such ease, such speed.

"Yeah," She nodded at him, adjusting the scarf around her neck. She seemed rushed, so he stood up from his chair and moved around her to open the door, gesturing for her to go first.

"We should walk together then."

She eyed him as she walked past, then looked around the empty space of the post office. Ressler and Samar had already left, Aram was packing his gear away in the lunch room. She clenched her fist, annoyed with herself for the amount of nerves she suddenly had swirling in her stomach. He was the one who brought up the idea anyway. She was just paying him back. And if he didn't want to tonight, then good, neither did she.

"Did you wanna do dinner tonight?" She finally asked, walking a few steps ahead of him.

"Tonight?" Red asked from behind, failing to hide his surprise. Dinner with Lizzie. Just him and Lizzie. Lizzie and him.

"Yeah. I-uh, I need to do some food shopping and i can't really be bothered tonight." She pressed the lift button, watching him out of the corner of her eye as he came to stand next to her. "If you want to."

"Most definitely. What time?"

"Seven?"

"Where would you like to go?"

"Can you pick?" She asked, walking into the elevator and waving out to Aram, secretly hoping he wouldn't join them. She didn't want Red to bring this up in front of Aram.

"I should be able to find somewhere, yes." He smiled, holding the door for Aram.

Dammit.

"Thank you, thanks. Gee, it's good to be able to go home a little early huh?" Aram grinned, pulling the strap on his satchel up his shoulder.

"Yeah," Lizzie smiled at him.

"Any, uh, any plans for tonight?" Aram asked Liz, also glancing at Reddington to not be rude.

"I'm heading out to dinner," Red replied, his voice much louder now they weren't alone. "I am so looking forward to it. It's been such a long time since i've dined with a beautiful woman. The candle flickering light across her pale skin, her rosy lips leaving marks on the rim of a glass. You know, there can be such intimacy in a crowded space."

"Oh, nice. Yeah, nice." Aram nodded, his eyes widening to Lizzie. She swallowed, her gaze scattering around the lift before landing on Aram. Her gaze reflecting his own. "Well, here we are." Aram smiled awkwardly, the ding of the lift, then the opening of the doors spreading relief through Lizzie. Aram quickly walked out first, waving at them both.

"I will see you on Monday. Have a good weekend Liz, Mr, Mr Reddington."

"Good bye, Aram." Red smiled, turning to Lizzie. His smile faltered. "What is wrong? You look pink, Lizzie?"

"Are you meeting someone else for dinner tonight?" She asked, cheeks flushed.

"No, you are still wanting to go I hope?"

Lizzie nodded, exiting the lift before the doors closed on them. "Its..it's just dinner, you know. Not intimate or, or whatever you were saying to Aram."

"Of course, Lizzie." Red nodded. "It wasn't my intention to make you uncomfortable."

She scoffed, unlocking her car. "I'm not uncomfortable."

"You don't need to worry our date will stay between us."

"Red, i'm warning you." She growled, hopping into her car and tossing her bag in the back seat. "This isn't a date."

"I know, Lizzie. It's you repaying me for the Audrey. How's it going there anyway?" His hand clasped the top of the car door so she couldn't pull it shut.

"It's-it's lovely." She smiled warmly, his teasing disappearing from her mind. "Thank you, Red. Really. It is incredibly nice of you. And, and way too much. But thank you."

"I'd love to see it. See what little additions you have made."

Lizzie laughed. "Seriously? It's fully furnished, Red, as you know. There's even one of those fancy apple corer. When am i going to use that?"

"Baking is great stress release," Red commented. "Just the joy of using that device is thrilling. I do suggest you give it a go."

"Okay," Lizzie smirked, her lips twitching into a grin. "So, uh, tonight then?"

"It's a date." Red nodded, stepping back from the car so she could shut the door.

"It's a dinner."

"Compromise with me sweetheart, it's a dinner date."

"Fine."

"I will pick you up."

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Okay."

"And afterwards, if all goes well, and i haven't frightened you off, perhaps you could show me that view?"

"Yeah," Lizzie smiled. "And i'm not scared of you."


End file.
